Of ties and lakes
by anerol152
Summary: An insight into the lives of Ravenclaws during the Tournament


**Chaser 2 of Magpies;**

 **Prompt:** **Write a story set during Harry Potter's fourth year (1994–1995 school year)**

 **Optional Prompts:** **(word) sceptical; (image) (tie on floor); (dialogue) "Were you just kissing that thing?"**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

 **Word count: 900+ as stated by Google docs.**

 **A/N: You won't believe how glad I am this is the last thing I have to write for this qlfc season.**

* * *

Two figures made their way through the shadowed corridor, a girl and a boy. Both of them had frowns upon their faces.

"Well, that was boring," the girl, who had strawberry blonde hair, said to the boy on her right.

"Whatever do you mean, Marietta, my dear?" replied the boy.

"Don't even start, Davies, and stop asking questions you know the answer to. It's shameful for a Ravenclaw to act that way."

The boy merely rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Fine, fine. You really must be annoyed if you're starting with the 'Ravenclaws mustn't' talk. I admit the whole thing was a bit boring—"

"A bit, he says!"

"—yes, a bit, but there were interesting parts as well. The whole Potter saving two 'treasures' and almost dying, apparently, bit was certainly eventful."

"Oh, sure, it was eventful, alright. Ten minutes of watching people break the surface of the lake, gasping for breath, and more than an hour of staring at the aforementioned lake without even a single peak of the 'champions."

"Fine, it was boring—I'm pretty sure I saw a Hufflepuff boy fall asleep on the stands—but what did you expect? They were given an hour to retrieve something from the bottom of the Great Lake! It's difficult to see more than a few meters in depth, even during summer with the sun shining down, so it's not like we were going to be able to see anything either way."

"I expected more," she huffed. "Who wouldn't after the first task? Besides, you'd think a tournament that was banned because of the death toll would be more interesting to watch."

"I agree with you on that. What do you think the next task will be? First, there were dragons, now merpeople; what else could they use?"

"I am unsure if I want to know the answer to that question. After all, we're in Hogwarts, and the number of strange creatures—and events—seems to only grow with each passing year since Potter was sorted. First, there were trolls, then a basilisk—a real basilisk, Davies—then Professor Lupin turned out to be a werewolf—and how did we not notice that; Professor Snape's conveniently-placed werewolf lessons seem so obvious now—and now this! Next thing you know, Potter will somehow manage to bring back You-Know-Who just so it won't get boring!"

Roger just looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little? Potter bringing back You-Know-Who? I think you're giving him too much credit."

"You're right; he may be 'special', but even he can't make that happen. Probably."

"Ignoring that terrifying thought, have you seen Eddie anywhere?"

Marietta laughed at the sudden subject change.

"Subtle, Davies, real subtle. And no, I haven't seen Carmichael at all today. Which I admit is odd; he's usually the first to complain about these things and I can't imagine him missing an event like this. Maybe he's ill?"

"He seemed fine yesterday evening, so that's pretty unlikely, but I can't think of any other reason for him to miss the second task."

Marietta was just about to answer when the two were interrupted by someone opening the door of an alcove to their right.

A tall boy in Slytherin-green robes stepped out of the alcove while straightening his tie. He looked around, his eyes falling on the two students in front of him. He nodded at them and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Was that the Slytherin captain?" Marietta asked, surprised and a little disturbed as they watched the tall Slytherin walk away.

"Yes, yes, it was," a voice behind them replied.

They turned around to see Eddie coming out of the alcove, smirking and with his own tie missing.

"Eddie! Where have you been— Wait, don't answer that. That was the Slytherin captain, right?" Roger asked, slightly green in the face.

"Were you just kissing that thing?" Marietta enquired with a disturbed look still on her face. They'd all stopped on the path and she was aware they might have been making a scene but what had just occurred was more pressing.

"First, he is not a thing, and second, yes, that's exactly who that was," Eddie replied with a smirk.

"I'm a bit skeptical about him not being a thing or at least half-frog, but why would you want to do anything with that snake?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm older than you!" Marietta's voice was shrill, but Eddie just kept grinning at her.

"Technicalities. Besides, you shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Marietta. On that note, how did the task go—did anyone die yet?"

They started to walk again, heading back towards the castle as Roger rolled his eyes.

"That's not something you should joke about, Carmichael. And it wasn't as bad as expected; it was more boring than anything else. Though I'm sure the Weasley twins made a fortune again. They somehow always manage to guess how these things will end."

"I take it you thought betting against them would be a good idea? That is such a rookie movie; I can't believe you're a Ravenclaw sometimes."

"What is it with you and judging your fellow 'Claws? You've got issues, Marietta," Eddie said.

"One should have pride in their House! And who knows, maybe one day we'll start losing points for our ties being askew or shirts being untucked. Talking about ties, where's your tie, Eddie?"

"Just where do you get all these ideas from? My tie? I guess I dropped it in the alcove. Or was it the common room?"

"You're impossible; I imagine your dorm to be a mess with ties all over the floor!"

"Want to add yours to the collection?"

"That's gross, Carmichael, truly. You keep to that Slytherin of yours and leave me out of it."

The three of them continued to bicker as they walked inside before each going their separate ways. All Marietta could think was that the past ten minutes of conversation had been more interesting than the entirety of the Second Task.


End file.
